Diabetes is the seventh leading cause of death in the United States and the sixth leading cause of death by disease among Americans. It is estimated that 15.7 million people, or 7.8% of the US population, suffer from diabetes. Consequently, the economic burden of diabetes is great, with an estimated total annual economic cost of $98 billion in 1997. This includes $44 billion for direct medical and treatment costs, and $54 billion for indirect costs due to disability and mortality.
The cause of diabetes is unknown, however, known risk factors for this disease are multi-factorial. Genetics and environmental factors such as obesity and sedentary lifestyle appear to contribute to diabetes incidence. Type 2 diabetes, a disorder resulting from the body's inability to make enough or properly use insulin, accounts for 90 to 95 percent of all diabetes. This type of diabetes is reaching epidemic proportions in America because of the increasing age of the population, in addition to a greater prevalence of obesity and sedentary lifestyles.
Standard treatment of diabetes involves maintenance of as near-normal blood glucose levels as possible by balancing food intake with insulin or oral glucose-lowering medications and physical activity levels. Low calorie diets and weight loss usually improve short-term glycemic levels and have the potential to improve long-term metabolic control. However, traditional dietary strategies, and even very-low-calorie diets, have usually not been effective in achieving long-term weight loss.
Obesity is associated with numerous chronic diseases, such as type 2 diabetes, heart disease, hypertension, stroke, dyslipidemia, osteoarthritis, sleep apnea, gallbladder disorders, respiratory problems, and malignancy. A loss of only 5% to 10% of baseline weight in an obese patient with type 2 diabetes, hypertension, or dyslipidemia can improve glycemic control, decrease blood pressure, and improve the lipid profile, respectively. Lifestyle modification by changes in diet or increase in exercise is usually the first step in treating overweight or obese persons. However, behavioral modification is often not very successful, and long-term maintenance of diet or exercise changes is attained by less than 15% of persons who initiate these changes. In addition, restricted calorie diets cannot be continued over a long period of time, and the majority of the weight lost on these diets is re-gained.
One approach to initiating and maintaining weight loss in overweight individuals is by inducing satiation (feeling of fullness during a meal) and satiety (feeling of fullness after a meal). Various gastrointestinal mechanisms trigger both the initiation and termination of eating in individual persons. Although gastric distention is a normal sign of “fullness” and plays a role in controlling food intake, its effects are temporary and distinct from feelings of satiety associated with a meal. Satiety is associated with postprandial sensations related to the activation of intestinal chemoreceptors, such as cholecystokinin, leptin, insulin, hypothalamic neuropeptide Y, and glucocorticoid hormones. These postprandial sensations, which are largely responsible for the phenomenon of satiation after a meal is consumed, have a longer-lasting effect on satiety or hunger than gastric distention.
The concept that dietary fiber may aid in the treatment of hyperglycemia has been suggested since the 1970's. Viscous soluble fiber (e.g., guar gum, psyllium, oat β-glucan) supplementation to test meals has been shown to effectively blunt postprandial glycemia. Despite the existence of some in vivo evidence; however, there is still considerable doubt about the efficacy of dietary fiber in the treatment of hyperglycemia. This doubt may exist because different types of dietary fibers have different physiological effects. As analytical methods for dietary fiber improve, so does our understanding of physiological fiber effects. For example, soluble viscous fibers generally have a greater effect on carbohydrate metabolism in the small intestine by slowing the rate of absorption, although delayed gastric emptying also may play a role. These phenomena should decrease the rate at which glucose enters the systemic circulation and delay the postprandial rise in blood glucose. While the applicability of this concept is evident, its clinical use is limited. Unfortunately, foodstuffs containing viscous fibers (e.g., guar gum) usually exhibit slimy mouth-feel, tooth packing, and poor palatability. The overall hedonic quality of guar-containing foods can be improved by reducing the average molecular weight (e.g., through chemical hydrolysis) of the galactomannan in guar gum; however, this results in a concurrent loss in clinical efficacy.
There are commercially available nutritional products that are designed to meet the nutritional needs of a diabetic while helping to maintain control of their blood glucose level. The commercial products are typically liquid and include higher amounts of fat. The higher fat is desired in a liquid nutritional as the fat slows down stomach emptying, thereby delaying the delivery of nutrients to the small intestine, which blunts the absorption curve of carbohydrates after a meal.
Glucerna® (Ross Products Division of Abbott Laboratories, Columbus Ohio) is a liquid nutritional with fiber for patients with abnormal glucose tolerance. Sodium and calcium caseinates make up 16.7% of total calories as protein; maltodextrin, soy polysaccharide and fructose make up 34.3% of total calories as carbohydrate; and high oleic safflower oil and canola oil make up 49% of total calories as fat. Soy polysaccharide contributes 14.1 g/1000 ml of total dietary fiber. The RDI for vitamins and minerals is delivered in 1422 kcals. The product also contains the ultra trace minerals selenium, chromium and molybdenum and the conditionally essential nutrients carnitine and taurine.
Choice dm® (Mead Johnson & Company, Evensville, Ind.) is a nutritionally complete beverage for persons with glucose intolerance. Milk protein concentrate makes up 17% of total calories as protein; maltodextrin and sucrose make up 40% of total calories as carbohydrate; and high oleic sunflower oil and canola oil make up 43% of total calories as fat. Microcrystalline cellulose, soy fiber and gum acacia contribute 14–4 g/1000 ml of total dietary fiber. The RDI for vitamins and minerals is delivered in 1060 kcals. The product also contains the ultra trace minerals selenium, chromium and molybdenum and the conditionally essential nutrients, carnitine and taurine.
Resource® Diabetic (Sandoz Nutrition Corporation, Berne, Switzerland) is a complete liquid formula with fiber specifically designed for persons with type 1 and type 2 diabetes and for persons with stress-induced hyperglycemia. Sodium and calcium caseinates, and soy protein isolate make up 24% of total calories as protein; hydrolyzed corn starch and fructose make up 36% of total calories as carbohydrate; and high oleic sunflower oil and soybean oil make up 40% of total calories as fat. Partially hydrolyzed guar gum contributes 3.0 g/8 fl. oz. of total dietary fiber. The RDI for vitamins and minerals is delivered in 2000 kcals. The product also contains the ultra trace minerals selenium, chromium and molybdenum and the conditionally essential nutrients carnitine and taurine.
Ensure® Glucerna® Shake (Ross Products Division of Abbott Laboratories, Columbus Ohio) is an oral supplement specifically designed for people with diabetes. Sodium and calcium caseinates and soy protein isolate make up 18% of total calories as protein; maltodextrin, fructose, maltitol, soy polysaccharide and FOS make up 47% of total calories as carbohydrate; and high oleic safflower oil and canola oil make up 35% of total calories as fat. Soy polysaccharide and fructooligosaccharides (FOS) contribute 3.0 g/8 fl. oz. of total dietary fiber. At least 25% of the DV for 24 key vitamins and minerals are delivered in 8 fl. oz. The product also contains the ultra trace minerals selenium, chromium and molybdenum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,877 to Cashmere et al. describes a nutritionally complete liquid formula with 20 to 37% of total caloric value from a carbohydrate blend that consists of corn starch, fructose and soy polysaccharide; 40 to 60% of total caloric value from a fat blend with less than 10% of total calories derived from saturated fatty acids, up to 10% of total calories from polyunsaturated fatty acids and the balance of fat calories from monounsaturated fatty acids; 8 to 25% of total caloric value is protein; at least the minimum US RDA for vitamins and minerals; effective amounts of ultra trace minerals chromium, selenium and molybdenum; and effective amounts of carnitine, taurine and inositol for the dietary management of persons with glucose intolerance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,887 to Wibert et al. describes a nutritional composition for the dietary management of diabetics containing a 1 to 50% total calories protein; 0 to 45% total calories fat, 5 to 90% total calories carbohydrate system and fiber. The carbohydrate system requires a rapidly absorbed fraction such as glucose or sucrose, a moderately absorbed fraction such as certain cooked starches or fructose and a slowly absorbed fraction such as raw cornstarch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,723 to Audry et al. describes a liquid nutritional composition containing a lipid fraction, a protein fraction and a specific combination of glucides useful as dietetics. The glucide fraction consists of glucose polymers and slowly absorbed glucides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,839 to Laughlin et al. describes a composition and method for providing nutrition to a diabetic patient. The low carbohydrate, high fat enteral composition contains a protein source, a carbohydrate source including a slowly digested high amylose starch and soluble dietary fiber and a fat source that includes a high percentage of monounsaturated fats.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,883 to Garleb et al. describes a blend of dietary fiber which includes by weight: 5% to 50% of a dietary fiber that is both soluble and fermentable; 5% to 20% of a dietary fiber that is both soluble and non-fermentable; and 45% to 80% of a dietary fiber that is both insoluble and non-fermentable. Preferably, the dietary fiber, which is both soluble and fermentable, is gum arabic; the dietary fiber, which is both soluble and non-fermentable, is sodium carboxymethylcellulose; and the dietary fiber, which is both insoluble and non-fermentable, is oat hull fiber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,677 to Behr et al. describes a liquid nutritional product that contains a fat source and a dietary fiber system. The dietary fiber system as a whole includes by weight: (a) 5% to 50% dietary fiber which is both soluble and fermentable, 5% to 20% dietary fiber which is both soluble and non-fermentable, and 45% to 80% dietary fiber which is both insoluble and non-fermentable. Less than 10% of the total calories in the product comprise saturated fatty acids, no more than 10% of the total calories in the product is polyunsaturated fatty acids, and the ratio of the n-6 to n-3 fatty acids in the product being in the range of 2 to 10. Preferably the dietary fiber that is both soluble and fermentable, is gum arabic; the fiber that is both soluble and non-fermentable, is sodium carboxymethylcellulose, and the fiber that is both insoluble and non-fermentable, is oat hull fiber.
The prior art describes multi-component carbohydrate systems that blunt the glycemic response by requiring sources of carbohydrate that are absorbed at different rates. These multi-component carbohydrate systems possess physical characteristics that make incorporation of the carbohydrate systems into nutritional formulas difficult. Additionally, these multi-component carbohydrate systems are often found to possess unacceptable organoleptic characteristics. For example, guar gum functions to provide viscosity in the stomach, thereby slowing the release of nutrients to the small intestine. Unfortunately, foodstuffs containing guar gum typically exhibit slimy mouth-feel, tooth packing, and poor palatability. Additionally, effective amounts of guar gum increase the viscosity of liquid products such that the liquid product gels in the container. The overall hedonic quality of guar-containing foods can be improved by reducing the average molecular weight (i.e., through hydrolysis) of the galactomannan in guar gum; however, this results in a concurrent loss in clinical efficacy. In addition to the challenge of making a palatable product, dietary supplementation with effective levels of guar gum is also associated with gastrointestinal side effects (e.g., flatulence and diarrhea) from its colonic fermentation, because guar gum is a rapidly fermented carbohydrate.
Thus, a need has developed in the art for a fiber system which acts to blunt the absorption curve of carbohydrates after a meal, while being well tolerated, organoleptically acceptable and easily incorporated into nutritional matrixes. The formulation of these novel products that attenuate the postprandial glycemic excursion would enhance the use of nutrition as adjunctive therapy for people with diabetes mellitus.
The disease state of many diabetics is complicated by their overweight status. As described above, highly viscous digesta results in the slow release of nutrients to the small intestine. This slow release also induces the feeling of fullness and satiety. For example, 9 to 20 gm/day of supplemental guar gum for 4 to 8 weeks has been shown to significantly reduce body weight and sensations of hunger compared to control. (Bruttomesso, D.; Briani, G.; Bilardo, G.; Vitale, E.; Lavagnini, T.; Marescotti, C.; Duner, E.; Giorato, C.; Tiengo, A. The medium-term effect of natural or extractive dietary fibres on plasma amino acids and lipids in type 1 diabetics. Diabetes Research and Clinical Practice. 1989, 6, 149–155; Krotkiewski, M. Effect of guar gum on body-weight, hunger ratings and metabolism in obese subjects. Br. J. Nutr. 1984, 52, 97–105.) However, the same issues described above in tolerance and product development apply to the use of soluble fiber to induce the feeling of fullness and satiety. The commercial market responded to these organoleptic and product stability issues by manufacturing guar gum capsules. However, safety issues surfaced when the capsules were found to stick and swell in the throat upon swallowing. The increased incidence of choking resulted in the guar gum capsules being removed from the market.
Thus, a need has developed in the art for a fiber system that induces the feeling of fullness and satiety, while being well tolerated, organoleptically acceptable and easily incorporated into nutritional matrixes.